Through My Eyes
by Jl03
Summary: Bugs and Mordecai have been thinking about the world more seriously and now they want to tell their story from how they see it. I do not own these shows,
1. Conform

Let me just tell you this, I will not conform to the bull that is in this world.

People say that they follow their own path but once a new trend kicks in they are ready for that detour.

I'm just me and nobody can change the way I am.

And honestly who are you to say that you actually know who I am or what I do.

I set my own rules, march to a unique beat on my drum, or string differently on a guitar.

Do this, do that what about I do what I want and hope it all ends well.

Also you can't buy me, I'm not a little kid, I am a man.

Judging me for what I listen to oh that is really cute, but let me just do me.

Life is like a maze and right now I am a little lost.

How am I suppose to know what is what when lies are at every trap.

The world is like an injured person trying to cover up the truth with make up.

Too bad it can't last because the minute the make up smears through the truth will come out, and people will still try to hide it.

I think I am contradicting my self in a way but doesn't everyone so that is one of the ways that I fit in the society we live in.


	2. Backing Down

The way I see it backing down isn't the path that I follow.

Seriously what's the point, backing down is only necessary when it betters everyone else than the group,

Growing up I seen people back down because they got beaten up to many times.

Standing up for your self is what makes you build character, if it's through the right way.

I'm not condoning you to go outside and beat up everyone that you see.

I mean standing up for the little guy to the bully, or to the adult that never allows you to show your true colors.

I know when the fight gets to the point when you have no chance and you want to throw in the towel.

And you want to leave and call it a day, but sadly you just can't.

To many people lasting in the fight winning or losing and showing that nothing can break you down makes you stronger.

And if you ask me I'd rather get knocked out and get back up than get down and walk away.


	3. Staying Gold

I remember reading something that told me to stay gold and at first I didn't understand.

But as I grew up I realized what it meant to it's entirety, and it helped me in many ways.

When I first say it I read it as a book, and not as advice from a prophet.

And now that I think of it many people can use it to their lives, but the message is really hard to follow.

It's easier said than done but how can one stay true to their selves in the world we live in.

I mean at every corner we pass something is urging us to change who we are.

Honestly I'm sad that it's happening but that's life right.

Knowing right from wrong and keeping the same values you has as a kid, to a teen, to an adolescent.

I don't know about you but it is what it is, but can we really go with that in our lives.

Staying true blue is easy but at what cost does being true to your self mean if just one thing can change your life in a matter of seconds.


	4. Raven

Everyone has a raven in their lives that they want to escape.

But that's easier said than done, to have a balanced life positivity and negativity must correlate as one.

The raven poses as the ending obstacles we must overcome to make our lives better.

It sits their just doing nothing but going on with it's day as if nothing is really wrong.

As you sit you begin to ponder what is real and what is fake.

Is there really a raven there or is it your mind playing jokes on you.

I know these questions can seem perplexing but that is what the world is about.

The world is the raven and you're the man in the chair.

You try to tell your self that you can handle your self but as each second passes you become someone else.

Diminishing to something you weren't before and trying to finish off a raven that isn't doing a thing to you.

As the problem escalates you try to be your self but you turn into a Jeckle and Hyde type of person.

One minute sane, and then insane but to you you're just being your self.

I guess what I am trying to say is that with out the raven we aren't complete.

We will walk on this earth as if nothing is wrong and being oblivious to the world around us.

On the other hand the raves makes us like anyone in the world, even the cold killers.

And we can't really deny it because if we are to say we are created equal, we must also accept we possess both sides of the coin.


End file.
